


Error

by miceaholic



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Evil Genius, Gen, funny Rimfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miceaholic/pseuds/miceaholic
Summary: A funny little story about a teenaged Rimfire, and computer challenged adults





	Error

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on fan fiction

The young male walked into the generals office, his hand running through his stripped hair in frustration. At the desk Carbine sat, talking on a Vidscreen to Throttle on Earth. The picture kept fuzzing and breaking up.

"It's about time, where have you been? Something is wrong with the connection on this stupid computer." Carbine fussed.

Rimfire crossed his strong arms and huffed, "This base has people whose actual job it is to fix this kind of thing. Why do you always call me?"

"Because your good with this tech stuff." She said bluntly.

"But I want to do more, and get off the base once in a while." He whined, walking around the desk to the keyboard. "I feel like I'm being wasted here."

From the snowy screen Throttle's voice could be heard, "What do you want to be doin' kid?"

The grey Mouse smiled, "I'd love to get some real training as a pilot."

Both adults broke into laughter before Carbine choked out, "What, so you can wreck another ship into the scoreboard."

"That wasn't my fault, I was shot down!" He yelled.

With a dark look on his face Rimfire quickly pressed a few buttons, instantly clearing the screen's connection, and started to leave.  
Carbine, amazed at the sudden clarity of her boyfriends handsome face, asked the cranky boy, "That was fast, what was wrong with it?"

Turning around to face her Rimfire said with a smile, "It was a common problem, called an ID ten T error." And then with a smirk on his face he left.

Throttle, wondering what the code meant, grabbed a paper to write it down to ask Stoker what it was later. Once the letters and numbers were in front of him he couldn't help the laughter that again shook him, "HA, that kid is my new hero!"

"What are you talking about?" The raven haired women asked, looking confused.

"He just said something that no other man on Mars would dare say to you, at least not without wetting their pants." Chuckling at his girl, he held the paper up to show her what was written.

Her jaw dropped, and then she shook her head before growling, "And to think I used to like that little s#!t." On the screen in front of her was written: "[ ID10T error ].

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a post I saw on Facebook. So apparently I'm not the only one that is technologically illiterate, :P


End file.
